What I Want
by Aki Kaede
Summary: Oneshot It has been 2 years since the second war ended. The strained relationship between Athrun and Cagalli had gradually become better. However, Athrun wants something more out of this new relationship, something just like the past. AsuCaga


Author's notes: This is a wintry Asucaga fic.

Actually, I had this 90 percent done _last year_, but I really couldn't think of how to end it. And by the time I ended it, winter has already gone, at least in the northern hemisphere. Therefore, I waited a whole year to post this up. Pretty stupid actually. :P

This is another angst fic. However, I will not be writing any angst fics for the moment as my mood is not suited for it. With Christmas round the corner, why would I write an angsty fic?

I will be posting up a few more AsuCaga oneshots before my school term starts, again... Plus, I have written a new multi-chaptered story (1 chapter only though) when my computer went down and I was stuck with no internet access. Should I post it up? Updates, like my other multi-chaptered fics, will be slow though.

Anyway, enjoy this fic and please please please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of its characters.

**

* * *

What I Want **

"Do you like winter Athrun?" Cagalli asked suddenly. 

"Eh?" Athrun looked up, surprised at Cagalli's question. "I guess…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cagalli pouted at Athrun's answer. "So do you like winter or not?"

"It's rather special on Earth." Athrun said, looking thoughtful. "In PLANT, the weather is generated. But I suppose that winter is really pretty, with snow."

"Yes." Cagalli replied, looking up at the winter sky which was covered with clouds. "Snow is really pretty; it is as if a white blanket has covered the earth."

"However!" she continued. "Winter is so cold! And my skin gets really dry! It is so troublesome!"

Athrun smiled at Cagalli's actions. The second war had ended about a year and a half ago. It was just about half a year ago which they could talk cordially, like now. Cagalli had tried to avoid direct contact with him right after the war. Even if they met accidentally, there would be a very awkward atmosphere and only a few words would be exchanged between. However as Athrun steadily rose up the ranks, communication between them became crucial. Although their relationship was different from before, they both were able to speak to each other with much more ease. The awkward atmosphere was gone. Athrun told himself he needed to take things slow, slow enough for them to be more comfortable with each other and possibly regain their status as lovers.

"It's so cold that I have to put on extra clothing and dread it each time I come out from a bath!" Cagalli was still on her complaints on winter. "And I can't have a nice stretch outside without feeling cold!"

"It's not that bad is it?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli glared at Athrun. "You're a Coordinator, that's why!"

"Perhaps." Athrun shrugged his shoulders.

"And this dry weather," Cagalli added as her hand touched her lip. "Causes my lips to be all dry and chapped and I have to bring a tube of lip balm around. I may be misunderstood for putting on makeup and people might think that I'm vain and all!"

"No they won't Cagalli." Athrun told her.

"Hopefully." Cagalli got out as she applied the lip balm over her chapped lips. It had a faint lavender scent, Athrun noticed. He watched as she put on the glossy substance. His emerald eyes stopped on her lips and did not leave. The last time they had kissed was before they departed for the final battle with Gilbert Durrindal. He missed her kisses; the warmth of her lips and her sweet taste.

Athrun's emerald orbs lingered on Cagalli's lips as she pouted then pressed them together. His heart started to beat very fast. Emotions which did not surface for nearly two years began to build up. She was teasing him so bad and she did not even realise what effect her actions had on him. Athrun clenched his fists tightly, trying to hold onto whatever self-control he had left. He had controlled himself for a long time in his sense, but it was going to snap this very moment. He had refrained from what they did when they were still lovers; kissing, hugging and even simply touching her, although he badly wanted to. He had to do this to mend their broken relationship. He never allowed his feelings of love for her to slip out of his consciousness.

_"She may have forgotten all about it but I have not!" _Athrun thought as he forcefully grabbed Cagalli by the shoulders and turned her towards him.

"Ath…" Cagalli started by she was cut off by a hungry kiss from Athrun. All the sealed up passion broke free and manifested in his kiss. Athrun kissed her deeply and passionately, to the point that it seemed that he was devouring her. He tasted her lips and mouth; something he desired and yet was absent in his life for what seemed like eternity.

Athrun finally broke away from Cagalli due to the need of air. Cagalli stood there, not recovering from the shock of what had just happened between the two of them. He still held her in his arms, not wanting to let go.

"A…Athrun…what…why…" Cagalli struggled to find the right words to say as she raised her amber orbs to Athrun. They were filled with shock and astonishment.

"You know what I want Cagalli." Athrun said in a deep voice, his eyes gazing straight into Cagalli's.

Cagalli tore her gaze away from him. "No, I can't! We can't!"

"I have been taking things slow for one and a half years." Athrun said. "I'm not going to wait anymore."

Cagalli pushed Athrun away and turned her back towards him. "No Athrun!" Cagalli let out in a shaky voice. "We are not…"

Athrun grabbed Cagalli's wrist and pulled her towards him. "I'm not going to have 'no' for an answer." He put his arm around her waist so she could not escape from him. "I'm going to have you back in my life, whether you like it or not. I will never let things I treasure most slip away from my hands again. I have given you enough time, and I am coming to get you back." Then he hugged her tightly. "Come back to me." He whispered into her ear.

Tears streamed down Cagalli's cheeks. She did not give Athrun her answer. Both of them just stood there in the cold, her weak frame supported by his strong one.

"I'm sorry Athrun…" Cagalli spurted out after a pregnant silence. "I…I…" she stopped, her remaining words lost in her throat.

Athrun stared at Cagalli in his arms who looked as if she was going to cry. He did not say anything; he did not know what to say. She was still hurting inside, so was he. Both of them just stood there, the cold air lingering around them. At that moment, pure white snowflakes descended from the sky. It covered everything around them, gently engulfing the world in its soft brilliance. Perhaps one day, the snow would be able to envelop all the negative emotions between the two of them and mend the wounds. The portion of her heart she had voluntarily frozen, he then might be able to melt it, and allow his rays to pour into her heart again.

* * *

Author's notes: I hope this story is...ok... I actually forgot how the story went...

Please read and review!


End file.
